


till t h e r e  was (you).

by watnowmaddie



Series: the misc adventures of the golden lovers: a collection. [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, WK 14 spoilers sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: " toes curl on the immediate touch of solid ground.bare souls left on on rings once wooden and eyes left to the lights that shone so brightly.a tough tale, so to speak, from the one that often lived through them and came out from the other side. "[ a sequel to 'how do you love' ]
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: the misc adventures of the golden lovers: a collection. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545514
Kudos: 9





	till t h e r e  was (you).

Toes curl on the immediate touch of solid ground.

Bare souls left on on rings once wooden and eyes left to the lights that shone so brightly.

A tough tale, so to speak, from the one that often lived through them and came out from the other side.

His body felt weak. 

Hands, feet, knees and whatever else seem to be tipping on the edge, happened to land on pillowy sheets.

This didn’t feel like before.

It didn’t feel like the last time he was here.

The city still hits him with light, but the softness never stays, his body never bothered to slip under the covers and into a well deserved rest.

If he can even consider that to be an option right now.

A pair hands, unlike his own, gently cup onto restless shoulders. 

Another’s face looking directly towards him with eyes so worrisome it could kill.

“We both lost.” was the first words he spoke since comments, since coming home.

But the other knew what he meant.

They both knew their true meaning of lost.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> well. happy 2020.
> 
> follow me on social media!
> 
> twitter: @watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: keepyourselfbi


End file.
